


Just Another Drink

by silver_drip



Series: Killing me with Kink 'verse [6]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Dreaming, Drinking, F/M, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Tony dreams, it is always a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Drink

**Author's Note:**

> I'm stressed. Here, have a one-shot.

* * *

 

Tony didn’t know he was dreaming. Despite being a genius he could never tell the difference until he was bolting upright in bed panting for air.

“Don’t look at me with those eyes.” Tony practically snarled at Loki. The god’s eyes quickly found their way to the ground.

Tony scoffed before taking a long drag of his cigar. He held it in, savoring the taste and the way it felt. With practiced precision he blew three perfect smoke rings, each hitting Loki’s muzzled face. Green, watery eyes glanced up at him before quickly looking away.

Tony took a slow sip of his scotch. The burn was familiar, comforting.

Loki moved slightly and the chains keeping him bound to the ground clinked softly. Tony glared at him and Loki immediately shrunk further into himself. The chain was short, causing Loki’s already low shoulders to slump further. His hands were completely encased in seamless metal. He was naked, sitting on his heels as he shivered.

A perfectly cooked steak appeared between them. Loki’s eyes went wide and a single tear escaped. Tony chuckled darkly, setting aside his drink and cigar in order to pick up the dish. He cut into the steak and an intoxicating aroma that made his mouth water filled the nearly empty room. Tony took out a bite and let out a throaty moan. The steak was so tender that it practically melted in his mouth, a medley of tastes that even the best chef couldn’t create.

Through his muzzle Loki let out a barely discernible whimper.

“Shut up.” Tony said automatically. Loki tensed up and bent forward to make himself smaller. Tony took another bite and grinned when he heard Loki’s stomach growl pathetically. It only caused Tony to smile viciously. His little Loki hadn’t eaten in a day and a half. “Oh, are you hungry?”

Loki nodded, just a quick jerk of a motion, his eyes never leaving the floor.

Tony cut off another piece of steak, swiping it on the plate to soak up as much flavor as possible. He plopped it into his mouth before letting out an over exaggerated moan.

Loki’s eyes were even wider than before as he watched Tony.

“I thought I told you not to look at me.” His voice was deadly, a promise of swift pain if not complied with. Loki quickly squeezed his eyes shut, even more tears running down his face.

Tony hated those eyes, those big, love-struck eyes. His anger kept building until he picked up the plate and threw it against the wall causing Loki to flinch and shake even more.

Tony refilled his scotch only to abandon the glass and drink straight from the bottle. Such a smooth burn. His cigar was still smoking. He knocked off the ashes before bringing it back to his lips. He propped his feet up on the coffee table while blowing more smoke rings at his pet god. Tony laid his head back on the couch, staring at the blank ceiling.

Tony extinguished his cigar before grabbing a remote and clicking a button blindly. The chain keeping Loki bound to the marble floor was suddenly attached to the ceiling, pulling Loki up by his hands until he was on the very tips of his toes. His muzzled face started blushing red along with his neck and ears. He was looking to the side and down, yet Tony could still see those damn eyes.

Tony clicked another button and the metal incasing Loki’s hands suddenly came undone. Loki stumbled forward slightly before catching himself. Tony chuckled while taking another swig from the bottle. Loki quickly covered up his soft cock with his hands.

Tony scoffed and Loki’s face somehow became even redder. Tony set aside his scotch and gestured for Loki to come over to him. The god did not hesitate, quickly straddling Tony’s lap. The engineer grabbed him by his muzzle as Loki began undoing his pants.

“You know what you are?” Tony asked, staring into those green eyes. Loki’s hands paused and he tried shaking his head, but couldn’t with Tony holding so tightly to the muzzle. “You’re just another one of my vices, another unhealthy addiction like cigars and scotch.” Tony chuckled again. “You’re just another drink.” Tony’s grip on the muzzle somehow grew tighter as he looked for some sort of answer in those damn green eyes, but all he could see was unconditional love.

* * *

 

Tony woke up, his hands clutching his heart as he tried to take in much needed air. He sat up and reached with a shaking hand for the glass of water on the nightstand. Before he could grab it he felt Pepper blindly reach out for him, somehow always able to sense when he was distressed. He fell back onto the bed. She pulled herself over to him, eyes still closed before hugging his head, burying his face in her cleavage. He looped his arm around her hips, hugging her tightly. She mumbled something indecipherable before kissing him on the top of his head.

They stayed like that until he was certain she had fallen completely back to sleep. He untangled himself from her and the sheets before pulling them up, over her shoulders and kissing her on the forehead.

He sat on the edge of the bed for a moment, his breathing finally evening out. He quickly drank his water, but it didn’t help. Tony pulled on pants before quietly leaving his bedroom. He went to the bar; pouring himself some of the dirt cheap vodka he kept hidden in one of the side panels.

“Jarvis?” He asked, staring down at the clear liquid.

“How may I be of service, Sir?” Jarvis’ voice was a whisper, calming, and familiar. His constant companion.

“Is Loki asleep?” Tony glanced at the clock. It was almost four in the morning.

“Yes. I anticipate he won’t be waking for a few more hours, unless you’d like me to wake him.” Tony shook his head in response before quickly drinking the vodka. It tasted terrible compared to the rest of his liquor collection. He poured himself another glass, but left it untouched.

He scrubbed both hands over his face, completely awake and jittery. On silent feet he walked down the hallway that led to Loki’s room before peeking inside of it. The god was curled up tightly, clutching onto his pillow like it was a lifeline. Tony could see his dark long pants beneath the nearly translucent sheet that was wrapped around him.

Tony closed the door softly while retreating back to the bar. He let out a relieved sigh, not even understanding why he felt slightly better.

“J, we need to get him some proper blankets or something.” Tony said while lifting his glass.

“May I make a suggestion, Sir?” Tony downed the vodka while making a gesture for him to continue. “Yesterday he seemed quite enamored with an infomercial on knitting. Perhaps we should give him a knitting starter set so he can make his own blanket. It should give him something to do as well as possibly instilling a sense of pride in his growing abilities.” Tony licked his lips, the taste of vodka still strong on his tongue.

“Yeah, do that.” Tony paused, screwing and unscrewing the top to the vodka bottle. “He likes the color green, doesn’t he?”

“It is his favorite.” Jarvis confirmed. Tony nodded before abandoning his glass.

“Good.” Tony gripped the bottle of vodka a bit tighter. He started heading to his lab, taking the bottle with him. “Get him some green yarn too. He’ll like that.”


End file.
